The invention concerns a process for the parameterization of symbol readers, such as scanners for one-dimensional printed codes of the bar code type, or readers for two-dimensional printed codes of the matrix type, UPSCODE, PDF417 . . . , intended to adapt said readers to predetermined operating conditions.
Currently, the parameterization of printed code scanners is usually achieved by means of installation manuals containing for each data element to be formatted (scanner environment, transmission parameters, symbology parameters, operating parameters . . . ), a number of configuration codes corresponding to a predefined, current option. Furthermore, these manuals incorporate codes, each corresponding to either a number or a letter enabling on the one hand specific configuration codes not provided in said manuals to be composed and, on the other hand, character strings to be integrated into the data transmitted by the scanner.
For each scanner and for each data element to be formatted, the parameterization itself consists in reading by means of said scanner the code corresponding to the chosen option, or likewise composing by reading specific configuration codes, and possibly composing, always by reading, character strings associated with the formatted data.
Such a technique has two major drawbacks. Firstly, the method for acquiring the data to be formatted results in very long installation times and, moreover, needs to be repeated for each scanner being installed, even if the data to be formatted are identical for different scanners.
Finally, a final technique consists in using parameterization software which enables the parameterization data to be downloaded, and thus retain these data on the form of files in the downloading device. However, on the one hand any parameterization of a scanner requires it to be physically connected to the downloading device. Moreover, continuous technical development in the data processing field results in frequent replacement of hardware so that it often happens that the downloading device which was initially used, and thus the generated files, no longer exist when new parameterization is necessary.
This invention concerns itself with remedying these drawbacks and its basic objective is to supply a parameterization process for printed code scanners allowing rapid parameterization of said scanners, able to be readily repeated in an unlimited manner.
To that end, the exemplary embodiments concern a parameterization process for a printed code scanner, consistingxe2x80x94in a preliminary phasexe2x80x94of:
selecting a character coding symbology and defining in said symbology a number of character strings representing parameterization commands, and a number of parameters assigned to said commands,
storing all the character strings,
and establishing a display menu of the various suggested options for each command, and various suggested values for each parameter,
and at the time of the parameterization of a specified bar code scanner:
selecting the appropriate command and parameter for each parameterization command and each parameter possibly assigned to said command,
reassembling all the selected character strings representing the parameterization commands and the possibly assigned parameters in at least one sequence of character strings of maximum length at the most equal to the length of the scanning range of the scanner,
converting each sequence of character strings so as to obtain a corresponding graphical symbol,
editing a card containing each graphical symbol thus obtained,
and reading, by means of the scanner, each graphical symbol so as to store all the parameterization commands and possibly assigned parameters.
(It should be noted that, according to the exemplary embodiments and claims, printed code scanner is understood to mean any type of scanner, that is to say terminal devices designed specifically for code identification, or intermediate devices for the acquisition of symbols for configuring a piece of equipment, such as for example a printer which can be configured by means of said symbols).
Such a process enables a configuration card to be obtained, which is reusable at will, without requiring special storage means, and readily enabling one or more identical scanners to be parameterized, and rapidly implementing a new parameterization procedure, without risk of error, in the event of subsequent operational incident in said scanners.
Furthermore, according to this process, the edited graphical symbol or symbols are compressed in an optimum manner, so that in particular the character strings are reassembled into sequences, the number of which is merely a function of the maximum length of the scanning range of the scanner. As a result, the parameterization of a scanner necessitates the reading of only a limited number of printed codes, that is to say only one printed code.
According to another feature of the exemplary embodiments:
in the preliminary phase, a mathematical function for controlling the character strings is defined in the coding symbology,
and at the time of the parameterization, for each sequence of characters a control character representing all the characters of said sequence is calculated by means of the mathematical control function, and the calculated control character is assigned to each sequence of character strings.
According to another feature of the exemplary embodiments, a final identification character for the configuration function is assigned to each sequence of character strings.
In fact, such a final character enables the scanner to identify that the code which is read is a configuration code, and thus avoids having to switch said scanner to a programming mode.
According to a preferred way of carrying out the exemplary embodiments of the invention, set B of the 128 code is used as the coding symbology.
Furthermore, in this case the character FNC3 of said set B of the 128 code is advantageously used as the final identification character.
According to another feature of the exemplary embodiments, and in the preliminary phase, each character string is converted into binary values and all the binary values are stored.
Moreover, each character string is advantageously converted into binary values by assigning a recognition bit of said character strings representing the commands, and a recognition bit of said character strings representing the parameters.
Furthermore, for preference each binary value is coded as a hexadecimal value.
According to exemplary ways of carrying out the invention:
each binary value representing a command is coded to the base 32 by assigning a high-order recognition bit to said value.
each binary value representing a parameter is coded to the base 64 by assigning a low-order recognition bit to said value.
Furthermore, in the coding symbology of set B of the 128 code, for preference parameters representing ASCII characters are defined by selecting:
the first 31 codes of set B of the 128 code for the first 31 assigned ASCII characters of an initial recognition character,
the first 63 codes of set B of the 128 code for ASCII characters 32xc2x0 to 95xc2x0,
and codes 32 to 63 of set B of the 128 code assigned for ASCII characters 96xc2x0 to 127xc2x0 of an initial recognition character.
Other features, objectives and advantages of the invention will be revealed in the detailed description below, with reference to the attached drawings which form an integral part of this description, and where: